A Beautiful Spring Day
by chibi-angel3
Summary: [K/K] A beautiful and perfect spring day brings together two dense lovers. Whoever said life couldn't be simple? Leave me a REVIEW and make chibi-angel happy!!! ***ONE-SHOT!**


**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

A Beautiful Spring Day

**Author's Notes:**

This is a fluffy piece my mind was bothering me to write. I did this in order to take a break from my heavy epics. Moreover, I want to show that Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship could be rectified in a simple way. No complications, no problems. All they need is a perfect opportunity. So, this is just a simple and light romance one-shot that explores the beauty of a simple and uncomplicated life. Simple plot, simple characterization, simple words. Light waff. I used 1POV for their thoughts in this fic because I had just finished a 3POV. I always try to vary my works. Hope you like it!

~~~~~

It was a beautiful morning, the azure sky was crystal clear, the  birds were chirping merrily, the flowers were blooming everywhere. It was another cheerful spring day. The beauty of the greeneries surrounding the area showed the miracle nature made after the depressing autumn and winter.

Inside the Kamiya dojo, Kenshin  hung pieces of cloth he had just washed earlier that morning. Laundry had always been relaxing to him. It gave him the time to think, meditate, deliberate and contemplate. 

However, Kenshin's current musings were cut short upon hearing his beloved walking down from the porch. When he looked up at Kaoru's bright face, Kenshin's smile widened as if he hadn't been through a mental battle seconds ago. "Good morning, Kaoru-dono!"

"Good morning, Kenshin!" Kaoru greeted back, walking towards him. _S_he carried one of the tubs towards the clothes line, helping Kenshin with his chore. She gave him a furtive glance, smiling inwardly and in a suggestive tone, she asked, "Kenshin, it's a beautiful spring day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." came his short reply.

Kaoru took a deep breath and tried once again, "Kenshin, don't you think that the dojo would look great if we place some flowers there? I mean it would not only serve its aesthetic purposes but it would really give the dojo a refreshing fragrance, don't you think?" Kaoru raised her eyebrows, waiting for approval.

"Yes, putting flowers there is a great idea, Kaoru-dono. With flowers blooming everywhere this season, you would have a variety of it to choose from." Kenshin gave her his famous 'rurouni grin', picked up the tub and walked towards the storage shed.

Kaoru followed him close behind, sighing in resignation. Forcing a smile, she said through gritted teeth, "Would you like to go to the meadow with me to pick up some flowers?"

"Oro?" Kenshin immediately turned around, giving her a baffled look.

"What?" she asked, feeling self-conscious.

"How did you do that?"

_Oh no! He must have thought that I was so bold for asking him out! A girl should never make the first move, but then… I had always been the one who made the first move when it came to Kenshin. Maybe I sounded demanding? Maybe…_ Kaoru shifted nervously as she held her head down, suddenly finding her toes interesting.

"Hmmm?" Kenshin pressed.

"Do what?" she squeaked.

"Read my mind?"

Kaoru looked up at him, blushing slightly, a wide smile forming on her pretty face as she replied, "It's a secret."

Kenshin smiled disarmingly back at her causing Kaoru's heart to leap. He went inside the shed to store his beloved laundry tub and scrubber. When he stepped outside, he shielded his eyes with his hands from the sunlight and said, "I know a place where beautiful flowers grow. Would you like to go there?" 

"…"

Realizing that Kaoru was no longer in his line of sight, he turned his head from side to side, looking for her. "Kaoru-dono, where are you?"

"I am right behind you, silly," Kaoru chuckled. 

"Oro?"

"Don't tell me that the great— and— legendary— Hitokiri— Battousai did not feel my presence, hmmm?" she punctuated every word in mockery, narrowing her eyes.

"Sessha really didn't. Maybe Kaoru-dono has hidden onmitsu skills," he teased.

"Nice try, rurouni."

"But…" he began to protest but was cut off when he felt something tugging him on his back. "Kaoru-dono, what are you doing?"

"I am helping you out with this cord."

"Oh, he muttered, blushing furiously. He closed his eyes savoring her closeness. _Kaoru, what are you doing to me? _He inwardly groaned as he got intoxicated with her scent. _Jasmine, _he smiled. Feeling his senses go overdrive, he stammered, not being able to deliver a straight sentence, "Seesha… can… musn't… bother…" He inhaled her scent once again and then everything went blank.

Unaware on how she was affecting her favorite red-head, she rambled, "I know you can do it but this gets the work done faster, ne?" 

"…"

Kaoru sighed at his impassiveness, untying the cord that pulled up his sleeves. When she had finished her task, she allowed it to drop on the floor. She placed her hands on his shoulders and with one swift move, she turned around the unsuspecting rurouni. 

Upon seeing Kenshin's closed eyes and dazed expression, Kaoru blushed. She wanted to continue staring at his adorable face but they had to get going. She placed her hand on his scarred cheek, caressing it lightly, "Wake up dreamer!"

At that, Kenshin's eyes snapped open, his blush deepened a dangerous level. Feeling his cheeks warming, he immediately turned his back on Kaoru.

_Too late, honey!_ Kaoru giggled. Deciding not to torture him any longer, Kaoru digressed from her previous thoughts, retrieved a basket from the shed and started walking. "Come on, Kenshin!! Let's go!"

"Hai de gozaru!" he called out, running to catch up with her. Being the perfect gentleman that he was, he took the basket from Kaoru's hands and carried it for her.

"So, where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"Just wait and see."

The young shihondai gave him a cute pout and sighed, "Mou!"

Kenshin chuckled, pressing his finger lightly on her nose, "Don't be impatient. We'll get there soon enough."

At that same moment, Kaoru stopped walking, her mouth agape. In front of her was a large field of flowers. Blues, whites, reds, pinks and other vibrant colors filled her senses. Their kaleidoscopic petals provided a relaxing and refreshing hue for the eyes. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever behold.

Upon seeing her stop, Kenshin glanced at her quizzically. Upon seeing her gaze at something behind him, he turned around slowly, wanting to know what it was. When he had realized where they were, he smiled, "We're here."

"Kirei," was the only thing that escaped Kaoru's mouth.

"I am glad you liked it. It took me a while to find this place. I am glad to know that this was worth it."

Kaoru turned to him, raised her eyebrows, giving him an inquisitive look. "Kenshin, you said find, right?"

"Huh?"

"Right?" she repeated.

"Well, yes," he replied, getting more confused.

"So that meant that you were searching for this place, right?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

His purple eyes softened as he replied, "Because I want to take someone dear to me to some place beautiful and special."

_Wait a minute… did he just said… Impossible! Am I as dense as he is? _Kaoru couldn't contain her giggle in amusement as her sapphire pools sparkled at what she had just heard. Her cheeks blushed a deep shade of red as she gave him a coy smile. Wanting to hear more, she fished, "Really, so is this girl really dear to you?"

"Very. More than she'll ever know."

Kaoru's smile became much more radiant. Her self-confidence boosted up as she held out her hand to him. "So, let's go?"

"Alright," he nodded, accepting her hand.

"Are you sure the owner won't mind?"

"Yes, I had already told him that we would be dropping by."

"What a nice man!" she commented.

"He is." Kenshin led her through the blanket of flowers, hand in hand. He asked, "So, which kind do you want to bring home?"

"I don't really know," Kaoru answered, rubbing her chin. "What do you think?"

 "I love the smell of jasmine," he shrugged. 

"Alright."

_On you, _he mentally finished.

Kaoru took the basket from Kenshin and began picking up flowers for their dojo while he sat under a tree, watching her adoringly. He smiled inwardly as he thought, _Such a beautiful woman… not even this garden could compare. _

With such rare display of grace, Kaoru slowly picked up the flowers one by one until she had filled up the basket. Then, she raised one flower to her nose, enjoying its scent. "Hmmm… this would really make the dojo smell good, ne?"

Kenshin nodded in agreement.

"Come here, Kenshin," she called out, holding out her hand in invitation. 

Kenshin stood up, walked towards her and smiled, "What is it, Kaoru-dono?"

"Smell this," she said, handing the flower to him.

"I'd rather smell you."

"What?" her eyes bulged out from their sockets, not believing what she had just heard.

Kenshin slowly closed their distance, leaning his head on her shoulder, pressing his nose on her neck. His breath tickled Kaoru's senses as he whispered, "I said, I'd rather smell you…"

Kaoru pulled back, a mischievous smile hanging on her lips, "Wouldn't you rather kiss me?"

"Sounds good," he grinned, capturing her lips in his own for a sweet and chaste kiss. "But… the taste is even better."

**Author's Notes:**

Hey minna… this is the fic I was telling you guys about. Although I had already posted this in my site, I just want to keep it here, too. Even if you have already read this in my site, would you do me a favor and leave me a review? I want to know what you think of this ficcie. ^__^ 

You know how much I LOVE reviews!!!

Yey! Last day of school is tomorrow!!! Expect an update!! Hmmm… which of my fics would you like me to update first? ^__^

**REVIEW!! C'mon push that button… it doesn't take much to make this angel happy!**


End file.
